I Love it When You Call Me 'Tasia
by Kurumi Means Walnut
Summary: OCxRon. Fantasia's just a regular Hogwarts student who's fallen for our redheaded comic relief, but everyone knows he's got a thing for Hermione, yet when she's invited into their group, she can't help but grow more attached. Will she ever win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas time grew nearer with every snowflake that fell over Hogwarts. A young woman with hair in such a bright red it made the Weasley's look like blonds sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her big, green eyes were half lidded as she gazed across the lightly frozen lake at a group of friends. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were again sitting all together, laughing, having fun. They always were…the group of them, having fun and sitting all together, inseparable and impermeable. How she longed to intrude upon the band and include herself so she could get closer to them…more specifically, closer to him. The boy she had been looking at specifically this whole time…

"Fantasia!" A voice called from behind her. She decided not to look back, knowing very well that it was her dear friend, Celia, coming to join her and yet again. "So, are you looking at Harry again?" Celia prodded. Fantasia gave out a long, exasperated sigh again. "It's not him." She said simply, as she always did.

"Right." Celia mused, not believing her.

"It's not him." Fantasia said again.

"Come on, Fanta! You're always looking at him. Just admit it and get on with it." Celia demanded, crossing her arms.

"Merlin's beard, Celia! It is _not_ Harry that I'm looking at!" She said, finally standing and staring her friend in the eyes. Though she was shorter than Celia, she still looked rather fierce. Celia took a step back, surprised by the sudden attack. Fantasia took a breath and stood up, unclenching her fists which had earlier been held so tightly her knuckles turned white under her striped gloves. "I'm not looking at Harry, okay? I'm not into the whole 'chosen one' thing." She said, calming down.

Celia looked shocked as she said, "So…why are you looking over at them all the time?"

"It's…" Fanta said, trying to come up with some quick excuse, "It's nothing really. I'm just…" She let out a long sigh and fell to the ground again, holding her knees. "Never mind." She finally decided on as she again went to her ritual of gazing on the trio. Celia sat down, looking between her friend and the group. Something then clicked. "Wait a minute." Celia said, eyes wide as she realized. "Wait one bloody minute! You're not looking at Harry, then you must be looking at Ron!" She said, excited.

Fantasia froze up then pushed her friend over angrily, "Say it a little louder why don't you!?" She exclaimed rather pissed. "I don't think the people in Austria heard you!" Celia laughed, "Come on. They didn't hear." She said as she sat up out of the cold snow. "It's not a big deal anyway. You're known for being brave and impulsive, right? So why don't you go tell him."

Fanta gave a long sigh, "It's not that easy." She said shaking her head and lying back in the snow. "I mean, he's always fawning over Hermione so he wouldn't even glace at me. I mean, sure I'm brave and impulsive but I just don't want to try for something I'll never get…then again, I guess it's like that with Quidditch too…" She shook her head. "Am I a complete failure, Celia?" She asked truthfully.

Celia shook her head. "No, Fanta. You're not a failure." She said. Fanta sighed, rolled over and stood up. "I'm going to head inside. You're probably off to the Slytherin common room to talk with Draco, so I'll see you later." She said as she quickly went off before Celia could respond.

Fantasia made it into the Gryffindor common room and pulled off her sweater, scarf, gloves, and hat. She ruffled her hair and went over to the fire to warm up. "Damn it…I'm an idiot. I can't believe what I've been kidding myself with. Then again…maybe I'm not being that stupid. I mean, even Celia's got a thing with that boy, maybe I have a chance." She paused, shook her head, and stared blankly at the fire. "Ow!" She exclaimed, shooting up as she pulled her finger, which had landed on a warm ember, to her mouth. "Bloody Hell!" She shouted as she put her finger in her mouth to help with the burn.

"You alright?" A very familiar boy's voice asked her. She turned on her heel quickly, pulling her finger out of her mouth as she turned to look at the neck and orange-red hair of Ronald Weasley, who had apparently entered the common room and was the first of the trio to speak to her. Her olive green eyes drifted up to meet the freckled face and bright blue eyes of the young man she had just been thinking about. "Erm…" She started, taking a step back, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." She said, as she pushed through the group and made her way to a table. She glanced over her shoulders and saw the group of them sitting in their normal chairs. Fanta let out a long sigh before she took a seat where she could still see the fire and the three of them. She put her finger back in her mouth and rested her head on the table, watching the fire quietly. Soon, without noticing, she drifted to sleep.

"Fantasia?" She was startled by the sound of her own name. She blinked heavily, eyes still a little blurry. Suddenly she realized that she had fallen asleep on the table. "Huh…?" She muttered, sleepily as she pulled her finger from her mouth and wiped the bit of saliva that had crept out of her mouth during her sleep. "You fell asleep on the table." Fanta yawned and said, "Yeah…I kind of figured that out." She said looking up to meet Ron's gorgeous blue eyes. A bright red blush flooded her face as she pushed herself back, though it ended up she pushed too hard and tipped the her chair over. It landed with a thud against the floor and she felt her head contact the back of the chair, hard. "Bloody hell…" She muttered as, instinctively, she tucked her head down and both her hands flew up and tightened on the place her head had hit.

"Blimey," Ron said, and she knew that he had come over to see her, "You seem to be having a rather rough day." Fanta lifted her head shyly and yet again saw him. "Here." He said offering a hand to help her out of the upturned chair. She gingerly placed her hand in his and he took a rougher grasp of hers. His extraordinary height and impressive strength made it easy for him to lift her onto her feet. Fanta stood, closer to Ron than she had ever been before and all because of an accident. Everything seemed to pause, her heart fluttered, her breath stopped but it was over sooner than anything. Ron had released her hand and was already picking up the chair. Fanta let out a long breath and said, "Thanks for the help," before starting off to the stairs of the Girl's Dorm. "Right. No problem, 'Tasia." She heard Ron call from the common room.

'Tasia; she had always loved how he would call her that in those rare moments they did talk. Everyone else called her Fanta or Fantasia, but he had a special nickname for her…or at least that's what she liked to pretend every-so-often. She knew very well that it was just like how he called Hermione "'Mione." And it was likely that it wasn't even like that. He probably was more affectionate when he said 'Mione. Fanta had gone into the room and flopped on her bed, a soft "pouf" noise coming from it as she landed. "I'm a bloody fool…" She said quietly to herself as she closed her eyes and eventually drifted to sleep.

The morning came too quickly. Before even the first light of the morning spread across the windows, Fantasia was up. She dressed in her school robes and stared out the window this early morning. It was not long before she became bored of just sitting and staring. She ended up going down into the empty common room where the embers of last night's fire were still crackling slightly. "'Tasia." She heard from behind her and she turned on her heel, hopeful to see that red-haired boy on the stairs. He, of course, wasn't there. It was too early for him to wake up. She let out an annoyed huff and kicked the chair nearby. It made a scratchy noise as it was scooted away. "Bloody…" Fanta said, grabbing her foot, but it faded off into a quite hiss of "Shit."

After recuperating from kicking the chair, she flopped herself down into the chair and looked at the high ceiling in the common room. Her thoughts drifted into daydreams of a romantic relationship that would never be. They were walking along the bank of the lake, hand in hand, not speaking because they had just gotten over with an argument that was about nothing important. They tended to argue a lot because he was boisterous and sarcastic while she was hot tempered and quick to speak. The sun started setting over the trees and they stopped to look at it, smiling softly and casting sideways glances at one another. "'Tasia." He said turning to face her. "'Tasia, are you alright?" That didn't make sense for a romantic daydream.

She was suddenly pulled her from the daydream and back to reality as she realized that it was the real Ron, Hermione, and Harry who stood near the chair, looking at her curiously. "Erm…" Fanta looked between the three of them and quickly flung her legs over the arm of the chair so she was sitting up straight again. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry." She said quickly before looking at the clock and deciding that it would be a fine time to use breakfast as an excuse to leave the trio. "Hm…It's just about time to get heading down to breakfast. I suppose I'll see you guys." She said, hoping to escape.

"We were heading that way right now." Harry said with a smile, "Why don't you join us?"

There it was. What she had been waiting for…a reason to penetrate the group and get closer to the boy she adored; a justification to walk with them or sit with them and just be close to them.

"You guys wouldn't mind?" Fanta asked, trying to recollect herself after the shot of glee.

"Not at all. We'd love to have you come with us." Hermione said with a smile. "Your best friend's in a different house anyway, right? Maybe it'd be nice if you could talk to someone you could see more often."

This was right, Celia was in Ravenclaw…and maybe if she got in with Hermione she might be able to force herself between them. But that would be mean. "Yeah. I'd really like that. Thanks, guys." Fanta said with a bright smile.

"No problem, 'Tasia." Ron said, making Fanta's heart flutter with delight. The sound of his voice even made her happy. "Let's go." Harry said and the four, not three but four, of them made their way to the portrait hole.

They climbed through and walked through the halls, chatting back and fourth about homework or teachers. Fanta was happy to be talking with all of them, but she couldn't help but wonder if she would actually be in their group. Would she actually get to stay with them? Was this just a one time thing? Could she actually get close to this group and stay with them?

Her doubts were brushed away as they sat at the table. She sat next to Hermione and they talked happily.

"You know, it's so great to talk to another girl. I mean, I'm always with Ron and Harry so I don't talk to other girls as much."

"I know what you mean. I have two brothers and my mom's always away so I'm always surrounded by guys."

"Maybe you would like to come with me to the library this afternoon? I needed to look into some things for the potions essay due tomorrow and I don't want to have to try and force Ron or Harry to come with me."

"Sure, Hermione, I'll come along. I needed to check something about fairies for Care of Magical Creatures anyway."

Harry smiled, "It's good to hear someone excited about going with Hermione." Ron nodded, agreeing but unable to speak as his mouth was almost overly filled with food. Fanta's eyes drifted over to the young man who was stuffing his face with some sort of muffin. She wanted to watch him, like she always loved to, but she knew it would be obvious if she was now. She let her eyes drift back to her food, though wanting to glance up at him again. Soon Fanta noticed she had hardly touched her food, but found that she wasn't even hungry.

"Um, I think I'm going to head off so I can get my stuff for class." Fanta said with a smile as she started off before anyone could object. As she quickly walked off, Hermione gave her a strange look. "I wonder what that was about." She said as she returned her gaze to Harry and Ron. "She said she just wanted to get her stuff." Harry said simply. Hermione gave a long, exasperated sigh. "Oh, boys…" She said shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasia walked quickly up the stairs towards the Gryffindor house. "Calm down, Fanta…" She told herself as she walked. Soon she entered the common room and made her way up into the girl's dorms. "You rushed out of there pretty quickly. What if they suspect something?" She asked herself quietly as she went into her room and started to collect her things for Transfiguration. "I'll just have to make up some stupid excuse." She growled, annoyed with herself for her lack of thought earlier.

She made her way down the stairs, back into the common room, no longer muttering. A long sigh escaped her as she headed for the portrait hole and as she climbed out she came face to face with Hermione Granger. "Oh! Hey, Hermione." She said with a smile, a little shocked to suddenly see her. Hermione smiled in return, "Hey Fantasia. How are you?" She said, stepping through the hole, forcing Fanta back.

"Oh, I'm fine." She said casually, knowing exactly what was happening. Hermione was going to force Fanta to talk to her by more or less cornering her. This was, after all, a common trick used by girls.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "I just noticed that you hurried off from breakfast and you didn't even eat anything." She asked as she walked further into the common room, forcing Fanta back a little farther.

"You know, I'm just a little nervous today," Fanta said, truthfully. "I didn't do so well on my potions essay that's due after transfig today so I'm kind of freaked out about turning it in." She lied here since she knew she did fine on her essay. "And speaking of transfigurations, I need to be heading off." She said as she practically bolted towards the door.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, hoping to keep Fanta, but apparently Fanta wasn't having it. She climbed over to the portrait hole and said a quick, "See you later, Hermione." Sadly she was stopped again because she ran into Harry and Ron. Fanta inwardly sighed, not wanting to be caught again, but somehow she was glad to be face to freckled-face with Ron again. "Hey, 'Tasia." He said with a smile. "Hey." She said quickly before darting past him and Harry and down the stairs. She felt her face redden as she walked, "Merlin's pants…" She muttered as she hurried off to the classroom.

After classes that afternoon, Fantasia went right out to the Quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor team was having practice that afternoon, and she always invited herself out there to watch. She had her book open, as though she was doing homework, but she didn't look at it. Though she claimed she was just watching them practice, her eyes never actually left the Gryffindor Keeper. She liked to watch him fly and catch anything that came his way. During practices he really was amazing.

She let out a long sigh as she finally picked up the book, letting her eyes momentarily fall to it. Reluctantly she read a few paragraphs, though her eyes often darted up to the quickly flying figure of Ron. She finally finished the last paragraph that she was required to read to write her essay when practice was over. She sat up and closed the book, holding it in her hands and staring at the cover as she thought for a moment what it would be like to join them up there, practicing for the next game. She never was good enough to make the team…

"LOOK OUT!"

Fanta looked up quickly, shocked to see a bludger heading right for her. She gasped as she quickly took her book, closed her eyes, and batted it away. She let out a breath and opened her eyes slowly, noticing that she wasn't hurt. "'Tasia!" Ron called, as he and a few other people from the team flew over to her. "You alright?" He asked as he landed next to her. She suddenly felt embarrassed, though she couldn't place exactly why.

"Yeah. I'm fine. No big deal." She said, setting down the book, noticing her fingers were hurting from holding the thing so tightly. "It's not like it hit me, so I'm just fine."

"Good, you had some of us worried." Harry said with a more relaxed smile, clearly feeling better now that he knew she was okay. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Um…Sorry I interrupted your practice, everybody." Fanta said quickly as she stood up. "I'll leave and let you guys get back to it." She said quickly rushing off. "Fantasia!" She heard someone call but she didn't respond, pretending she couldn't hear as she walked away.

In moments she was away from the Quidditch pitch, though she didn't even notice that she had gotten inside the castle. "Oh…" she muttered, then she figured she'd return the book she borrowed. With a long sigh, she headed right for the library, staring at her feet as she walked. "I made a bloody fool of myself yet again. Good job Fanta." She said smacking herself with her book as she entered the library.

"Fantasia? What happened?" Came a familiar voice from inside the library. "Susie?" Fanta said, quickly lifting her head and looking up to see her other dear friend. "Hey." She said going to join brown-haired Ravenclaw girl at her common table.

"So, you never answered. What did you do, Fanta?" Susie asked, setting down her open book on the table.

"Eh…not much, I just ran away from the Quidditch team after nearly being knocked out by a bludger." Fanta said with a sigh as she lay her head down on the table. "I just make a fool of myself on a regular basis, so it's not like it's a big deal."

Susie shook her head, "You always say that, Fanta, but you're quite well liked. You don't have to worry about silly little things like that."

Fanta looked up at her dear friend and smiled, "Thanks Susie, you always know what to say, don't you?" She said, feeling a little better from that simple comment. "Yeah, I think I'll head off then…Thanks again, Susie. I'll talk to you sometime after I write my essay." She said standing up from the chair.

"So I can check it over for you?" Susie asked, smiling.

"You bet!" Fanta said as she dropped off the book and waved, hearing Susie laugh as she walked into the hall. Fanta ruffled her hair again and looked on, feeling better about the incident even if it wasn't fixed. She figured no one would bring it up anyway. Why would they? It wasn't like anything happened. In no time at all, she walked into the common room. Apparently she had walked for a while, since the Quidditch players were back and everyone was sitting around.

As soon as she walked in and sat down, she was found by Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Hey Fanta." Harry said with a smile. "Hey." She replied, feeling the embarrassment from the incident resurface slightly.

"So, why did you run off like that, 'Tasia?" Ron asked, pulling over a chair and sitting on it backwards. Harry and Hermione also took a seat near Fanta.

"Eh…I had to get that book back to the library and ask my friend Susie about something." Fanta shrugged, "I remembered then and had to run off before Susie left the library and headed back to the Ravenclaw room." She was rather proud that she had come up with such a good lie on such short notice.

Hermione nodded, "Well, I'm glad to hear you're alright after what happened at the Quidditch pitch. Those beaters really need some more practice."

"You don't even know what you're talking about 'Mione. You know as much about Quidditch – " Ron tried to say but Hermione cut him off with "As you do about today's Charms lesson that you slept through."

Ron's ears turned red and Hermione, Harry, and Fanta laughed. Ron gave an embarrassed sort of laugh and the four of them sat, talking about the day's lessons and events. It was a comfortable conversation, nothing felt awkward to Fanta even though she was chatting with Harry, Hermione, and most of all Ron. They talked for a good while before Harry finally suggested something fantastic.

"Hey, Fanta, this weekend's a Hogsmead weekend, right?" He asked, smiling. Fanta nodded, glancing at the board to check that she was correct. His smile brightened slightly. "Why don't you come along with us then?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea, Harry!" Hermione said gleefully, clearly she was glad to be going with another girl. Ron nodded his agreement as well, "That's brilliant! The more the merrier, right?"

Fanta felt her heart skip a beat. Going to Hogsmead with Ron was like a dream come true! Even if Harry and Hermione were with them, it would still be a fantastic experience. "I'd love to!" She said happily, trying to contain the tremendous excitement building up in her. Soon after this the four of them bid one another good night and headed up to their separate rooms.

Fanta picked up her calendar and circled that Saturday. "Two more days after tonight…" She said, practically giddy from the very thought of it. She clutched the calendar to her chest and lay on her bed, closing her eyes and imagining what might happen. She could picture it perfectly in her head.

Harry and Hermione went off to another shop, having to pick up a few things for school. She and Ron decided to go to Honeyduke's and pick up something sweet, since Ron had been complaining a little about how he hadn't eaten much that morning for breakfast. She had completely skipped breakfast, too anxious and excited to eat anything. As they entered, Ron picked out a few things and she grabbed a pack of gum and a lollipop. "Here, I'll get those for you." Ron said, smiling as he set his pack of snacks on the counter. "You sure, Ron?" She asked, looking at him a little surprised. He nodded and took the items from her, paying for them along with his things. "Thanks, I'll pay you back later." She said as he handed the gum and lollipop to her. "No need. Glad to do it." He said. They walked outside and saw that it was snowing again. She laughed and looked up at the sky, watching the snow fall. Ron joined her and smiled. Harry and Hermione caught up to them then. "Let's head to the Three Broomsticks. I could really go for some butterbeer." Harry suggested, and the other three followed him. Hermione went to Harry and told him about the new books she had gotten as Fanta and Ron stayed behind slightly. Their hands brushed against one another and Fanta's cheeks turned pink. She glanced out of the side of her eye and saw that Ron had gained a slightly pink tint as well. She couldn't suppress the smile that crept across her face. Then she felt Ron's hand clasp lightly around her own, smaller hand. Her chest seemed to tighten and her breath became shallow, but she was afraid to look down almost thinking that if she did she would see that it was just her hand hanging by her side. "'Tasia…" Ron muttered, looking over at her. "Yeah, Ron?" She asked, hoping her face wasn't as bright red as she thought it was. "I was just thinking…we should do this again sometime…" He suggested, looking away slightly as he added, "Maybe just the two of us, ya know." She felt glee explode throughout her. "I'd love to…" She breathed, breath turning into a cloud in the cold air. She could see Ron smile widely, "G-Great!" He said happily.

Suddenly, Fanta was awake again. That was all just a dream…but then again, of course it was. She knew Ron didn't actually fancy her, but it was nice to dream about it again. She looked down at the calendar in her hands and smiled. "Two more days," She said as she set it down on her nightstand again. "Just two more." She said, feeling that it might disappear somehow just has her dream did.

The next two days seemed to drag on forever as Fantasia waited for the weekend. Classes seemed to day a full day each and even her free time seemed to be too long for her liking. She repeated to herself every so often, "Two more days…" or "One more day…" Sometimes she would drift into daydream about what was to happen at Hogsmead and she would so happily consider all the possibilities. Finally the day came. She woke early that morning like a child who woke early to see all their presents from Santa Claus.

It took her at least forty-five minutes to choose what she would wear for the trip. She finally put on a nice pair of black jeans and a diagonally striped light and dark red t-shirt with sleeves that were supposed to hang off her shoulders. She sighed, knowing that she would be wearing her jacket most of the time so it wouldn't really matter what shirt she wore. Even if this was true, she didn't care. She wanted to look good for this trip.

It was still rather early when she headed down the stairs and into the common room. A few people had made their way to the common room before her, but she hardly took notice of them. Fanta could hardly contain her excitement as she stared at the fire that now burned brightly in the fireplace. "Just a little while longer and then…" Her sentence drifted off as she thought about the trip. "Hey, Fanta." She heard come from the stairs as Harry made his way down. "Hey." She said with a smile, turning to see him. "You're up a bit early." She noted as she took a seat.

"Yeah." He said with a slight laugh, "I went to bed too early last night." He took a seat next to her then as they both sat in comfortable silence and waited for the others. It took about ten minutes for Hermione to trot down the stairs, happily. "Hi, you two." She said walking over to them. Both Harry and Fanta said, "Hey, Hermione," in unison. "Now we're just waiting for Ron. What a lazy thing he is." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"'At's not very nice, Hermione." Ron said as he walked down the stairs. Hermione looked rather shocked, clearly not expecting him up so soon.

"Good! Then we're all here." Harry said, standing up. "Let's head down to breakfast and then we'll be off." He said. Everyone seemed to agree because they all started off.

Yet again, Fanta didn't eat at breakfast. She sat and talked with Harry mostly because Ron's mouth was often too full to talk and Hermione's nose was buried in that morning's issue of the _Prophet_. Every so often Fanta would glance at Ron, but she tried to make it seem inconspicuous so she glanced at Hermione or some one off to the other side every so often as well. "You alright, Fanta?" Harry asked, having looked at her untouched plate. Fanta nodded a bit. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not very hungry." She said, shrugging slightly, "I ate a large dinner." She said dismissively.

Hermione was kind enough to change the topic, "Well, then, once Ron finishes stuffing his face, we'll be ready to go." Harry laughed at the comment and Ron said, "Hey!" though it was rather muffled by the food in his mouth, which caused Fanta to laugh as well. With that, the quartet set off for Hogsmead.

The trip did not go nearly as Fanta had imagined. First Harry, Ron and she made a stop at Zonko's and picked up some stuff. They met up with Hermione after she picked up a book and they all headed to Honeyduke's. There, after making their purchases, Fanta opened a chocolate frog box and the enchanted treat jumped at Ron, who swatted it away so it hit the window and splat in a chocolaty mess. Fanta laughed almost uncontrollably as they quickly were sent away for causing the chaos. After that the four went to the Three Broomsticks, where they talked and laughed over bottles of butterbeer. Soon it was getting late.

"Man, we'd better head back to the castle. Look at how dark it's getting." Harry said, looking out the window. Everyone's eyes followed his as they saw the darkening sky.

"I guess it is time to pack up." Fanta said, feeling a little downhearted suddenly. She didn't want this day to end so quickly. She wanted to stay in Hogsmead with the others. Still, everyone nodded and they grabbed their things and started heading for Hogwarts again.

They walked through the castle, all together still. Hermione stopped at the library, saying "I've got to pick up a book. I'll see you in a bit." She disappeared into the bookshelves as she spoke. Harry, Ron, and Fanta carried on, and by the time they entered the Gryffindor common room it was quite late.

"I'm going to head off to bed then, guys." Fanta said, stretching as she headed for the stairs. She stood on the third step and looked back at them. "I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me along." She said with a smile.

"It was good to have you with us, Fanta." Harry said smiling. "Good night, sleep well."

"We all had a great time. You'll come with us again next time, right, 'Tasia." Ron asked, clearly wanting her to come. She nodded and he smiled. "Brilliant! See you tomorrow!" He said brightly as he waved a bit and started for the boy's dorm.

"Good night Harry!" Fanta called as she walked, "Good night to you too, Ron…" She said, feeling her sentence fade off. It felt so good to be able to say that after spending a whole day with him. She went into her room and flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling happily. She had not bothered to take off her clothes from the day as she lay, smiling in a dreamy fashion. "That was…brilliant." She said as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I know it's been forever, but my computer broke down and I couldn't get a hold of my story. But here it is again! Brand spankin' new! And I'm really excited for the next chapter, so I'm sure I'll get it done much faster. Sorry again to anyone who's actually reading this!

I still love you all and I love Fanta so don't forget about her!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the morning light shone into her shared bedroom, Fantasia did not stir. As her roommates stood and moved along, getting up and dressed for Sunday's events, Fantasia slept like a baby. And as the sun rose higher in the sky, Fanta slept on. Instead of waking and rising to greet the day, she dreamed on. Finally, as eleven o'clock came around, Fanta awoke, stretching her arms up and yawning widely. She blinked heavily as her eyes finally landed on the time. " Eleven ten…" She muttered, drowsily. " ELEVEN TEN! I've missed half of my classes already!" She exclaimed shocked to find the day was at least half over by the time she awoke.

Fanta quickly pulled on her skirt and blouse. "How come I slept so late?" She exclaimed pulling her tie loosely over her head. "I didn't even stay up late!" She complained as she started down the stairs, pulling on her socks as she did. "How in Mer-" She stopped mid sentence as she looked out over the common room, which was half full of people. "What the…?" She muttered. Then the realization dawned on her. It was Sunday…not Monday…_Sunday_. Her energy drained suddenly; she slumped over, her face dropped, she stopped pulling up her sock midway. Fanta slowly slumped downstairs and flopped into a chair at one of the tables, set her arms on the table and then promptly buried her head in them.

"Fantasia?" Harry asked, looking at her distraught state. She made some sort of incomprehensible grumbling sound. "Fantasia…what's up? What are you doing?" Fantasia lifted her head just enough to see that Harry had taken a seat next to her at the head of the table. She made another grumbling noise and then finally sat up. "Come again?" Harry asked. "I didn't know it was Sunday." She finally said, clearly. "I thought it was Monday and I had slept in…I'm such a bloody idiot." She said shaking her head. Hermione and Harry laughed, and that brightened her mood. At least she looked like an idiot around friends. That was the best kind of feeling like an idiot.

Ron then came down the stairs, "Hey guys." He said, as relaxed as could be…that is, until he looked over Harry's head and saw Fantasia. He seemed to look uncomfortable and then said, "I'm going to head off, mate. Talk to you later." And he walked off without another word. The three that were left looked positively baffled. "What was that about?" Fantasia asked, looking at the portrait hole from which Ron had just exited. Harry and Hermione both shrugged. "I have no clue." Harry said, standing up. Fanta stood too. "I'll see you guys later…I'm going to change." She said with a laugh and a wave as she walked off. Whatever it was with Ron, it would surely pass in a little bit.

About ten minutes later, Fantasia came back downstairs into the common room. She had taken off her uniform and put on an overly large dark red sweater that hung off her shoulder and a simple pair of jeans. "That looks better," Hermione said with a laugh, welcoming Fanta over to the chairs in which the three usually sat, though currently only Hermione and Harry sat there. Harry smiled, "So, do you have any plans for today that you've also forgotten about, Fantasia?" Fanta said a sarcastic, "Ha ha," but followed up with a real little chuckle and said "Nah. I've got nothing planned for today. I guess I'll probably just study for my test in Potions." Harry's face darkened. "Oh yeah…we have a test in potions classes…don't we?" Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Had you studied earlier you wouldn't have to worry about it now." Harry and Fanta rolled their eyes.

"Right. Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to go to the library." She said with a smile and a wave of her hand. "Talk to you guys later." As she moved out from around the chair, she had the luck to see Ron enter the room. Now that she was wide awake and cleaned up, she felt the excitement building. After that great day yesterday, she couldn't wait to talk to him! "Hey Ron. What's up?" She said, smiling, trying not to seem too eager. Ron just walked past saying, "Nothing really." He then headed upstairs without another word. Fanta's smile slipped into a frown and her eye twitched. "Bloody Hell! What is wrong with him?" She exclaimed, storming out the door.

Soon enough, Fanta's voice screaming curses became common. She would be in a room, Ron would walk in, and then he'd leave as if he were avoiding the plague. He'd even go down to dinner early just to avoid her apparently! What was she, a spider? It happened like that for three days. Three days straight with no contact with Ron except when she forced him to say something.

That Thursday, Fantasia was finally fed up with it. She had been outside, looking at the falling snow when Ron came out. She turned to see him and immediately turned-tail and ran back into the castle. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She yelled, stomping over and kicking a tree. Of course, she hurt her toe on the frozen wood and fell back on her butt in the snow. And everyone knows what happens when a branch covered in snow is shaken. An entire tree's worth of snow then fell onto Fantasia's head. Again her eye twitched and then she screamed, at the top of her lungs, "BLOODY FUCKING HELL! I HOPE YOU DROWN IN A POOL OF DRAGON DIARRHEA RONALD WEASLEY!"

This amazingly loud display of fury caused many people to poke their heads out their windows or peek around to a nearby door to find the reason for this commotion. "Fanta?" Hermione asked, walking over to the red-haired girl who was now standing under the tree, cursing silently and brushing snow off her head and shoulders. "Fanta, are you okay?" Hermione asked, setting a hand on her shoulder. Fanta looked over at Hermione, her disdainful frown finally just faded into an annoyed grimace. She sighed, "Hey Hermione." She said unhappily. "Come on." Hermione said, dragging Fanta off towards the Gryffindor room, not giving her a chance to disagree.

Within a matter of moments, somehow Hermione had brought Fanta into her room, removed her snow-soaked robes, dressed her in a loaned sweater, set her on the bed, covered her in a blanket, and sat down across from her on a chair. Fanta was a little shocked how efficiently Hermione had done that, but she wasn't given the chance to ask how she had done it. Hermione quickly piped in, "Fantasia, what in the world was all of that? You caused quite a scene…I'm just glad I found you first." She said shaking her head. "It's not my fault!" Fanta quickly said. "It's that bloody Ron who's to blame!" She said, crossing her arms and pouting. Hermione nodded, "I do agree that Ron has been acting strangely, but you really lost you're temper there! That was a rather active display of--" Fanta quickly interrupted her. "I know, I know…" She said, shaking her head and sighing. "I just…" Hermione smiled, "He's ignoring you and you can't stand it because you like him, right?"

Fanta's eyes went wide. "You-you could tell?" She said, shocked. Hermione smiled, "Oh come now, Fanta. I'm not stupid, and I'm a girl who's very in-tune with feelings. I could tell from the first day." Fanta sighed, "Well then…yeah. But I don't know what to do now! I mean…I just want to know why that bloody idiot's ignoring me." She said, emitting yet another long sigh. "Confront him." Hermione said simply. "Force him to talk to you or you two will never get this resolved and he'll keep ignoring you." Fanta smiled and nodded, "Thanks Hermione. You really are smart." She said with a laugh. The girls then continued to chat about happier topics, for hours on end.


	4. Chapter 4

After chatting with Hermione, Fanta returned to her own room, eager to decide when she could catch Ron without giving him a chance to run away. Hermione's support had given her a brand new look on her hope of a relationship with that boy. She slid onto her bed and rested on her stomach, looking at her journal. But when could she actually get the chance to talk to him, and how could she corner him? After all, that Weasley boy had a pretty keen knack for running away and avoiding uncomfortable situations.

"I'll just have to keep trying at it." She finally decided. "I'll try first tomorrow morning, and continue at every chance I get. That way, he'll finally just get sick of it and have to talk to me again!" Fantasia smiled, clutching her book to her chest. "Fantasia?" She turned quickly upon hearing the other voice. "What in the world are you doing?" Her roommate asked. "Erm…Nothing!" Fanta quickly said, then flipping over and covering herself under the blankets. "Good Night!" She insisted as she turned off her lamp and promptly faked sleep. Of course, faking didn't last long and she soon was in a quite pleasant dreamland.

Flying through the air on her new broomstick, Fantasia had finally won one of the beater places on the Quidditch team. Such a happy look on her face as she took the bat and swung as hard as she could, sending the bludger flying far onto the other side of the field. She smirked as the announcer called out: "And Harry Potter has just caught the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The crowd cheered, and continued to do so even as the team left for the locker rooms. As the group walked along, brooms held comfortably over their shoulders, Fanta couldn't help but fall behind just slightly to where their team's Keeper was lagging. "Great job today Ron." Fanta said with a smile, hoping he'd even say a word to her. "You think so?" He asked blue eyes lightening some as he turned to her. Fantasia's heart fluttered as he finally spoke. "Yeah! I don't think I've ever seen you play a better game." She informed him, glad that they were finally talking again. "But you were pretty great too, 'Tasia." There it was again; how she loved it when he called her that. "Thanks." She said, cheeks turning just slightly pink as a smile came to his lips. "'Tasia, would you…um…" He began, ears turning red. "Maybe you and I could, you know, practice some time or go for a quick fly or something? Just the pair of us. If you're not busy that is…" He said looking away slightly as he did. "I'd really like that, Ron." She said, incapable of keeping the smile off her face. "Great!" He exclaimed, "When do you thi—"

Suddenly, Dream-Ron was cut off by an infernal noise informing her that it was well past time to get up. She reached over lazily and tapped it, pulling herself out of bed. "Always cuts off at the best parts…At least in my dreams I can have both Ron and Quidditch." Fanta muttered lazily as she dragged herself off to clean up and dress. In only a matter of moments, she was off and ready to wait for Harry and Hermione and most of all, Ron. This would be her first attempt to talk to him, so she needed to be wide awake and ready for all of them.

After waiting a while, she suspected that Hermione had already headed off, likely to the library. She vaguely remembered Hermione mentioning she had a book to return, but she couldn't remember if she was right. She sleepily pondered if she had heard Hermione correctly when a movement in the corner of her eye caused her to turn. Harry and Ron were starting down the stairs and that officially began Fanta's first attempt to catch Ron.

"Good Morning boys!" She said happily as she started over to the pair. "Morning, Fanta." Harry said with a smile. Ron, however, just turned away slightly. This slightly antisocial gesture wouldn't detour her though. "You two want to come along and get some breakfast?" Harry nodded and said, "Sound's good." And with that he started towards her. Ron then said "I actually think I have some things to do…I'll catch up with you Harry." Now, Fantasia couldn't let him get away with that. She wouldn't let that end it. "Oh? Well, I'm in no rush, and I bet'cha Harry here isn't either. Why don't we come along with you?" Ron shook his head. As his head swung from side to side, his and Fanta's eyes met momentarily which caused him to quickly start around the others. "You know, I think I better do this on my own…I'll see you later." He said dismissively as he walked away.

As he exited through the portrait hole Fanta cursed, "Damn it Ronald." Harry and she started walking as she let out a long sigh. It was then she decided to try and get some background information. "Hey Harry?" Fanta asked, looking to the oh-so-famous wizard. "Yeah?" He questioned, casting a glace back in her direction. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Fanta asked, "He's been acting weird for a while…it's really getting on my nerves." With that she crossed her arms just to show how annoyed she had gotten over it. Harry too let out a little huff, also annoyed by his friend's mood. "I'm not sure Fantasia. He's been acting like this for a time now; since we went to Hogsmead I think. That night he was all riled up and then the next morning he was moody as ever." Fanta nodded, "Well…that's just odd. I don't get him…"

They soon had arrived downstairs and they ate breakfast, talking about cheerier subjects than Ron's mood. Hermione arrived just a bit later. "Well, the good news is I returned my book and finished my essay. The bad news is that I saw Ron in the library, reading." Harry looked at her, "What's he doing that for? That doesn't sound like Ron." Hermione nodded. "I'm really starting to worry about him Harry. He's not eating as much as he usually does and he's spending less time around us." Fanta looked at the table. "You mean me." She informed her. "Ron's spending less time around me. When I'm not there, he's always with you guys but when I come along he turns-tail and runs like a scared pup." She said rather angrily. Harry tried to deny it, though with the facts he had it was hard to call it untrue. Hermione too was at a loss for words. "I'll head off for now and go grab my books and things." She said standing up and kicking the bench as she headed towards her room.

Fantasia was just about through with that. Ron was going out of his way to find reasons to avoid her and when he didn't have one he'd make one up. For Merlin's sake! He even went to the library to get away from her so he didn't have to eat with her. That did it, she was going to hunt that boy down if it was the last thing she did. She wouldn't let him get away with this, because this was just going too far! "Bloody hell…" She muttered again, snagging her Defense against the Dark Arts Book and starting off for class. She knew class didn't start for quite a while, but she needed somewhere too cool off. And with how dark they kept the Defense room lately, it seemed to be the perfect place.

After her first few periods, it grew to lunch time. That was her second chance. Just trying to corner him by talking wasn't working so she'd need to find another way. She walked into the courtyard to find the trio around their favorite spot. The snow on the ground was at least up two inches, so sitting would be ridiculous. "Hey guys." She said softly as she walked right past them. Maybe if she just waited for the right chance to catch him…there had to be a time where she could get him alone and rant at him. She'd just have to wait and be patient, no matter how hard that would be.

Harry and Hermione waved slightly, surprised she didn't stop. "What was that about?" Harry asked as he looked to Hermione. "It's obvious," She claimed, though of course neither Harry nor Ron had noticed, "Remember what she told us earlier Harry? She's upset and being around us is making it worse." Ron finally pondered aloud, "Why're we making it worse." Hermione frowned and looked to the redhead. "Technically, Ronald, it's your fault! You went and made the girl feel bad by running off like that! I'm sure she thinks you hate her now! It didn't come as a surprise to me that you had the emotional capacity of an acorn, but really! This is just horrid." And with that Hermione too headed off. Ron looked off in the direction both Hermione and Fanta had gone, "Bloody hell…"

During the next few class periods, Fanta was extremely distracted. From Potions class, she actually skipped so many steps that the potion was little more than an empty cauldron on a low heat. Then at Care of Magical Creatures, she paid so little attention that a bug meant to feed the beast they were looking at bit her instead. She ended up having to have it bandaged in the hospital wing where she lost track of not only her wand, but her robes, which Madam Pomfrey had to inform her were on the chair to the right of her bed.

Before returning to her room, Fanta decided to take a detour through the library, where she sat with her forehead against her arms, flopped over the table. "How could this happen…?" She muttered to herself, the new hope she had found from Hermione completely vanished by this point. "Everything was going so well and now look what's happened. I've less than I had before." She lifted her head and set her cheek against her arms instead. "Maybe Hermione was wrong this time. Maybe he really just figured out that I'm about as interesting as a toothpick and he'd rather stay with her. It's not like everyone didn't know about Ron and Hermione fancying one another."

"Fanta?"

Fantasia flung herself up so fast and turned so quickly that she almost knocked over the chair again. She looked up to see that the person who spoke to her was simply her roommate, Charlotte. "So that's what you've been on about lately?" She said walking up and taking a seat next to Fanta. "Oh, come along, dear. It's not that bad." Charlotte claimed as she set her hand on Fanta's shoulder. "Let's head back up to the room and take a breather, alright? Maybe you can tell me more about it." Charlotte smiled kindly and Fanta nodded, though not keen on the idea of talking about it more. She had already boggled her mind over it enough.

As they headed back to the common room, Charlotte continued to question about her friend's hidden love. Of course, Fanta was finished by this point and continued to inform her that she'd tell her tomorrow. And if she didn't shut up soon, everyone in the school would know! This is exactly why it was a hidden love. She didn't want the whole school to know. Now four people knew, two of which had big mouths. Soon it would leak out and everyone would know!

As they walked through the portrait hole Fanta finally turned to Charlotte. "Listen, if I tell you everything now, will you promise me you won't say another word about it unless I bring it up?" Fanta skipped the asking stage and had gone straight to pleading. Charlotte noticed her decent to pleas and she nodded. "Let's take a seat then, dear, and I'll let you talk through it." Fanta nodded. "Thanks, Charlotte." With that the two sat down at Fanta's favorite table. "So, what do you want to know?"

After listening to Charlotte's questions, Fanta finally started to answer them. "I've been interested in him for a while now, maybe since last year or so, probably longer. I'm interested in him because well, a lot of reasons. He's actually really smart, especially if you've seen him play chess. He knows what he's doing. He's got a lot of cute quirks too. I think it makes him interesting. And he's really nice. He plays Quidditch too, and…I guess I like that he's boisterous and sarcastic. It's similar to me, so he'd be able to put up with it I guess…maybe. I don't know." She then paused trying to remember the rest of the questions, "What else did you ask?"

Charlotte then informed her, "I was wondering what you're planning to do." Fanta nodded, "I guess I'm not sure right now. Things got really complicated ever since the group of us spent the day together in Hogsmead. I've been trying a few things but nothing seems to be working…" Charlotte smiled. "Why don't you just try talking to him?" Fanta gave an annoyed growl of sorts. "Don't you think I've tried that? The coward runs away any time I'm near him even. I want to talk to him and clear up whatever the fuck it is that got into that red head of his so that things can go back to normal." She then let out a sigh and stood up. "I think I'm going to head off to my roo– "

Fanta was stopped mid sentence as Neville Longbottom called out "Trevor!" and a small frog went hopping off and out the portrait hole, which was just being opened by none other than Ronald Weasley. The second he looked across the room at Fanta, he turned-tail and ran right out. Fanta watched him run off and decided that she was fed-up with it. She had just riled herself up by telling Charlotte about her trouble trying to talk to him, and this was the last straw. "Damnit, Ron!" She yelled, running out the portrait hole after him.

She ran after him, breathing heavily and calling "If you don't fucking stop I swear I'll curse you so your eyebrows turn to caterpillars, your fingers into inchworms, your hair into spider's webs, and your tongue into a tab of silly-putty!" Luckily, Fanta finally made her way in front of the Weasley boy and stopped him in his tracks. "Don't you dare run away again Ron!" She demanded, holding her hands out as if that would help stop him. "Just talk to me." She panted.

"Erm…but I-" Ron started and Fanta cut him off. "You what? What do you have to do now? You can't have something to do every second! You used to have free time but now you spend it running away from me! What the hell did I do wrong? What the fucking bloody hell did I do wrong, Ron?" She yelled at him, her emotions taking quite a hold on her. "It's nothing you did, 'Tasia!" He then yelled, trying to stop her from continuing on. "I've just been busy!" Fanta clenched her teeth. "Busy with _what?_" She demanded, knowing there was nothing he could say he was busy with all this time.

Ron noticed that it was almost impossible to come up with an excuse now, so he had to resort to defending himself. "I just had to think! I couldn't be near you!" Fanta looked at him. "About what? What can't you think about while I'm around?" She yelled in return. "Anything!" Ron shouted over her voice, throwing his arms out to make his point. Fanta was caught off guard by this and she stumbled back. But thing's got worse as she stumbled. "Trevor!" She gasped, looking down at her feet where the little green froggy was standing rather calmly. Fanta made an interesting move to avoid stepping on him and her foot ended up on the very edge of the stone step, where it couldn't catch hold.

As her foot slid and she started to stumble down, she could hear Ron shout "'Tasia!" and she could feel him grasping for her and missing the front of her shirt. Her eyes widened as she fell back, but as the impact of the hard stone stairs caused her to loose sight for a moment. She heard the thud her head made against the stairs before she blacked out completely.

This left Ron to stand wide eyed as he watched her tumble and heard the thuds and thumps she made as she fell down the stone staircase. There was a loud crack as she finally landed at the bottom of the stairs. Ron leapt over the frog and started down the stairs. "'Taisia! 'Tasia! Can you hear me?" He exclaimed, hoping for a response. It became apparent that he would not get one as he watched a pool of liquid the same color as her hair begin to encircle her head. The sight of the crimson fluid made his heart begin to beat wildly in his chest. "Bloody hell…" He said, shocked as he stopped, dropping to his knees beside her, not yet noticing the irony in his choice of word.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron bellowed as he lifted Fantasia's lax form. "Harry! Hermione!" He howled again as he pulled off his robes and set them against her head, hoping to make the blood stop falling. Harry and Hermione came running out of the common room, along with a small group that had also heard, and to the edge of the stairs. "Ron what is it?" Harry called in response. Hermione shrieked as she saw the blood and Fanta's limp shape lying in Ron's arms. Others began to mutter and gasp, confused and shocked. The pair hurried down the stairs as Ron lifted her into his arms, not sure what to do next, his white shirt dying red as he held her close to his chest. "Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey!" Harry said quickly, somehow being the one who had the sense to know what to do. Ron didn't even respond as he started off, taking the stairs two at a time while being careful not to fall himself.

"Hang on, 'Tasia…" He muttered as he darted off, the others right behind him.


	5. A Note From the Author

Note from the Author:

Hey guys. It's been a while huh? Ehm…about…a year. o_o High school totally ate my time more than I thought it would. Junior year is killer! But now Junior year is ending, and that means I think I'll be able to get back to it. =D I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but I plan to continue the story now that I'm back and ready to go! This is just kind of a note for anyone who's still interested in reading and an update to let you know I didn't totally drop off the face of the earth.

Hopefully I'll have an actual chapter up soon again. ^_^


End file.
